I don't even know
by TheFlyingSnakeCat
Summary: Your name is Piper McLean and today is a VERY weird day
1. Chapter 1

**Pjo/homestuck (yay... Oocness! -_-)  
Your name is Piper Mclean  
today was a normal day, for a demigod that is, until some weird assed multicolored light swallowed you,Jason, and Leo after breakfast. Ow!  
? Pov  
So I was sitting there on lohac, eating a delicious piece of red chalk, when these strange smelling humans showed up, I sniffed they smelled weird. " TH3 FUCK?" I said as they started to get up.  
Piper's pov  
I heard ? I opened my eyes to see a monster, nothing like I had ever seen! It seemed to be sniffing us "TH3 FUCK?" I heard it say, its voice raspy, it looked like a girl, Jason and Leo started to get up, I drew my dagger. The monster sniffed and looked surprised. "WOW, NOT M4NY P3OPLE 4TT3MPT TO 4TT4CK TH3 BL1ND JUST1C3! :/ YOU GOT GUTS TO 4TT4CK ON3 OF TH3 CR34TORS OF YOUR UN1V3RS3! G33Z G1RL PUT TH3 KN1F3 4W4Y! 1M NOT GONN4 HURT 4 M34SLY HUM4N! H4 H4 H4 H4 H4 H4!" she laughed. What? Creators of our universe? "what are you?" i asked. "YOUR3 T3LL1NG M3 YOUV3 N3V3R S33N 4 TROLL B3FOR3? S1R1OSLY?" she got a weird look on her face. "why isn't this 'troll' attacking?" I heard Jason say. The"troll" sniffed and then looked away "H3Y D4V3. TH3R3 4R3 SOM3 W31RD 4SS3D HUM4NS H3R3. 1 TH1NK TH3Y M1GHT B3 FROM 4 DOOM3D T1M3L1N3. TH3Y DON'T 3V3N KNOW WH4T 4 TROLL 1S! :C"(Okay, I can't do the quirk any more... My eyes are tired.)  
~~~~~~~Dave pov~~~~~~~~  
So, tz called and said that some weird assed humans showed up, huh, I got kinda worried when she said that they might be from a doomed timeline cuz they didn't recognize her, but, come on, we can't go back to before the game anymore, so how come these guys can?anyways, I was about to go meet her there.  
-|time skip cuz I'm lazy|-  
I got there and saw a kid with fire in his hands, literally, and an only slightly surprised terezi, two other kids were there, one with a dagger, the other with a sword. I quickly stood between them. The kids were really confused, I don't blame em if I woke up to a troll after not seeing one before I would be alarmed "wow, calm the fuck down, geez people."  
**


	2. uhhhhhh, what

jason pov  
So wtf, the thing called upon a human and the human decided to play peacemaker and block our weapons." yo, you shouldn't attack tz if you know what's good for ya" the new human said "but what if it decides to attack us" Leo said "ya know, like a normal monster would?" " like I would attack a lowly human, h3 h3 h3!" the 'troll' said. "plus I'm on pretty good terms with the humans I know!" piper didn't look like she believed the 'troll'. The troll then introduced herself " hello, I am Terezi Pyrope, the blind justice, I am the Seer of Mind and a god, you guys don't smell like normal humans, you smell like a watered down version of my human 'friends', " the guy who stopped us from attacking then introduced himself, " my name is Dave Elizabeth Strider, knight of time, also a god, coolkid, and like tz said, I don't think your from around here, if you were you would recognize tz and me as your gods so, either you don't pay attention, or you're from an alternate timeline" he then asked " now, how about you kids".

Leo pov

"now how about you kids" Dave said. " I'm Leo Valdez bad boy supreme, son of Hephaestus, and captain of the Argo 2" i said. piper and Jason looked at me like i was crazy "seriously Leo!?" idk why i just said that to a person i just met, oh well, Piper sighed " well since Leo divided to just tell you who we are, i guess that I'll introduce myself too, my name is Piper McLean and i am a daughter of Aphrodite." Jason also sighed and looked at Dave and Terezi " I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,no not the planet, the roman god" i looked at them waiting for them to call us crazy, instead, they just shrugged "well, welcome to LOHAC, the Land of Heat and Clockwork, i once read a series about some kid named 'Percy Jackson' the son of Poseidon, or some shit like that, that is, before earth died." Dave said.  
Wait...  
What!?


End file.
